My Little Hedgehog part 1
by Shade4427
Summary: Sonic and his brothers are all bored from the lack of enemies and heard that something is going wrong with the emeralds. Then they find themselves in a new world of ponies.
1. Chapter 1

My Little

Hedgehog

We find our hero at the outskirts of the Mobius Flatlands in the glorious summer,

running carefree, throwing dust into the sky.

"Man, this is awesome! Finally, I get to relax and do whatever I feel like. No more

robots, no more villains, and no more Eggman!" Sonic said with joy.

Then out in the distance a big flash appeared on the horizon. Sonic knew that wasn't

any normal light. He knew that it was chaos control.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Chaos Control!" Said a voice coming from the light.

Then, as Sonic got to the light, Shadow the Hedgehog slowly walked down the steps looking as sharp as ever.

"Hey, Shadow! Long time no see." Sonic said with a hint of happiness. "What's up?"

"Nothing." said Shadow with an apathetically bored tone.

"Well, something's gotta be up if you're here."

"No, I mean there's NOTHING," Shadow said in a long, lazy tone,

"There is NOTHING to do, NOTHING to fight, I'm bored as hell..."

"Well then let's have a race with no violence. It's better then standing and doing

nothing."

"Fine." mumbled Shadow, rolling his eyes as he lazily moved his feet into a starting

position.

Both hedgehogs got ready for the race, each had a smirk on their face as they looked at each other and anticipated the friendly competition.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Sonic said with excitement.

Both of them darted from the starting line with rediculous speed, they both understood that there was no finish line this time, there was only the test of endurence to see how far each could go. Their speed was so intense that a cloud of dust had been sucked into their trail. The two were completely unaware of their surroundings, the only thing they cared about wasbeing faster than the other. They were neck and neck, which pushed them to their extremes to go as fast as they had ever gone before. Dodging every obstacle, every pillar, and every landform with acute agility, they had never had a better race in their life.

But one thing was missing...

"Sonic this is boring by itself, let's add something to the mix." he said with a sly grin.

Shadow suddenly whipped a kick at Sonic, but Sonic had seen it coming and dodged it. While he dodged Shadow's kick he put in one of his own, throwing a kick back at Shadow. As Sonic countered, Shadow blocked it, but the two had lost their focus on their path and slammed into a solid pillar of stone. The pair instantly fell flat on their backs and passed out cold.

HOURS LATER

The two of them drearily woke up from their painful black-out.

"Ok I'm officially bored right now." Sonic said as he checked himself over.

"You can only have some much fun running." Said Shadow

"Look on the bright side we both collected about 1000 rings."

"Like we need them." Shadow said in a sarcastic, annoyed voice.

All of a sudden, two mysterious, small objects were visible in the sky, falling with

extreme velocity, breaking though the soft clouds.

"What _is _that?" sonic said with curiosity and confusion.

"Do I look like I know?" Shadow said.

Shadow looked at the objects more clearly and realized that the objects were headed straight towards them.

"Shit! Move out of the way!" Shadow said, surprised.

Sonic and Shadow quickly dove out of the way but the two objects impacted with such force that the shock wave knocked the two several feet and sent them flying. The dust cleared from the newly formed crater only to reveal Sonic and Shadow's brothers; Shade and Xesial.

"What the fuck! You almost killed us!" Shadow said approaching them aggressively.

"Nice to see you too brother, and we didn't." said Shade grinning at Xesial.

"Sorry about Shadow him and I were running and were just surprised by your arrival,

that's all. Do you have any news?" Sonic said raising his brow.

"Actually, we do bro. Me and Xesial were in the mountains looking for some kind of

adventure, when we saw Knuckles treasure hunting. So we approached him to say hi. He told us that he was going to find all of us again soon so he could tell us about the Emeralds."

"The Emeralds!" said Shadow with some form of happiness.

"Yeah he said something was up with the Emeralds and Knuckles couldn't figures out what was going on and he knew even if he couldn't figure out what was happening, Sonic could because has that 'special' connection with the Emeralds."

"Sounds more interesting than anything else going on, so let's go."

The brothers took of with lightning speed towards Angel Island.

ON ANGEL ISLAND

As the Quartet arrived, the brothers met up with Knuckles.

"Sup Knuckles, we're here." Sonic said, greeting his friend.

"Hey Sonic ... wow you guys look tired." Knuckles replied.

"Nah, I'm bored, there's a difference," Sonic said while yawning.

"so what's up with the Emeralds?"

"Well we aren't really sure." said an unseen voice behind the Emeralds.

That voice was the two-tailed fox that was Sonic's best friend for years.

"Tails! Buddy!" Sonic said giving tails a soft nuggy with a big smile.

"Well, I bet Shade already told you what's going on, and we wanted to see if you could help." Knuckles said ignoring the mini-reunion.

Sonic started to reach for the Emeralds, seeing if he could indeed help out Knuckles,but the Emeralds shocked Sonic, making him jump back in pain.

"Man that hurt!" Sonic said shaking his hand.

"Something's obviously disturbed the Emeralds."

"The only explanation for the Emerald's behavior would be a disturbance caused in this world, or maybe even another..." Xesial said with curiosity

After Xesial spoke, the Emeralds started to shake the Earth they were standing on,

something of an earthquake. Winds accompanied the shaking, and started to swirl and rage violently around the party, and as this happened a portal started to appear out of thin air, sparking and swirling in a twisted way that seemed unreal. The group had no time to react, and all of a sudden Sonic was slipping, being pulled towards the portal.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed as he watched his closest friend vanish into the vortex.

The sky turned black and lightning cracked through the air, and the wind picked up as the ground shook even more violently. Then, the portal slowly consumed Shadow and the rest of the brothers and vanished along with the chaotic Emeralds, but not theMaster Emerald. And just as it seemed the violent storm couldn't get any worse, it vanished in less than a second, leaving Knuckles and Tails with their eyes closed on the ground. In the midst of the sudden silence, the two opened their eyes to see a clear sky and smooth earth.

"What happened?" Knuckles said in a scared confusion.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it took Sonic and his brothers." Tails muttered in a

helpless voice.

And as he said that, a single tear appeared in the corner of Tails' eye.


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE CHAOS PORTAL

We find our hero in the portal. It was strange. The portal they we're in was bright and had different shades of color for each section they went through. Their were flat, rectangular objects that had pictures and frames of different people and different viewings. Like if they were different places. Then finally Sonic woke up wondering where he was.

"Man, my head...where am I?" Sonic said to himself looking around to find himself in some weird place.

He saw that his brothers were still out for what happened, so he asked the question again surprised to here a answer. The answer was a whisper or in a soft tone and Sonic realised it was Xesial the oldest of his brothers.

"So where are we?" Sonic repeated

"The chaos portal ." Xesial said in his silent voice

"What's a chaos portal?" Sonic said with curiosity

"A chaos portal is a form of chaos control, but involves more energy and the effects are greater." Xesial replying "And do you see the frames"

Sonic gave him a short answer with a yeah.

"Well this are different worlds, different place. Every frame leads to a different world and going through the different channel is showing us different sections. If I stick my figure into a frame look what happens."

Xesial reached out putting his finger in the frame. It started to flash and go into static and then back when he took his finger out.

"That is what we'll see when we find the world that been disturbed by our world some how."

"There it is!" Sonic yelled while pointing at it.

"What's where?" said Shadow still half knocked out

"The portal." said Shade that was awake the whole time

"Wait, when were you u-?" Sonic was cut off going in a portal

EQUESTRIA

In the meadow outside of ponyville sparks started to fly opening a hole and popped out was Sonic, Shadow, Shade, and Xesial. Sonic was still in a daze trying to get up. When he was finally out of it he saw his bros was still out and so he got up and walked up to finally was standing over his brothers and burst out in laughter which woke up his brothers.

"What are you laughing at?" Shadow said in an annoyed anger

"You all look ridiculous!" saying Sonic while trying to stop laughing

"Coming from the person who looks like a Pegasus with a rainbow mane." Shade said with a snicker

"What?" saying with a surprised grabbing his mane trying to see the different colored mane.

"I'm not gay!" Sonic yelled

"You sure had me fooled." Shadow said with a grin seeing the scenery and closing his eyes

"I'm not g-...Why do you have your eyes closed?" Sonic said with question

"The colors." Shadow said still having his eyes closed saying it in a disturbed voice

"Ya its colorful." Sonic said with some confusion

"Exactly." Shadow replied with disgusting feeling (*Note I've made Shadow seem more emo then usual.)

"Your so emo always." Sonic stated "Oh and that is pay back for thinking I'm gay

Shadow gave an angry look at Sonic, but Shade put his hoof on Shadow head and said "Cool your jets." which Shadow did.

"So why are we ponies?" Sonic asked

"To be correct we are pegasi and unicorns, but there might be some normal ponies." Shade replied being a smartass

"Wait, I'm a pegasus?" Sonic asked looking at his wings "Cool I can fly."

Sonic gave a big jump and then started flapping his wing. He started to fly through the air having fun, knowing has been bored. Sonic was confident and started to lounged in the air being upside putting his hooves behind his head and the group started walking going to find where they are.

"Man I could get used to this." Sonic said relaxing in the air.

IN PONYVILLE AT TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY

"This is going to be great I have a full day of nonstop study!" Twilight said with joy. "All my friends are doing something today, so I have the day to myself."

Then there was a knock at the door. Twilight looked at the door, ignored it the knock, and went to the big pile of books. Then there was another knock and she ignored it again, but a little annoyed. Twilight grabbed the first book she came up to and started to walk to her desk, but before she got there a pegasus crashed through the door slamming into the pile of book making the books go everywhere. Twilight went to see if the pegasus was ok and to see who it was, but with no surprise it was Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash what are you doing? I thought you were with Fluttershy helping here animal friends." Twilight asked with annoyingly.

"I was, but-."

"Rainbow Dash are you ok? I told you it was a bad idea." said a yellow pegasus flying in interrupting Rainbow Dash.

"What in the name of Princess Celestia is going on here?" Twilight shouted.

"Well Fluttershy and I we're helping her animal friends and we saw sparks in a meadow that freaked out the animals. I wanted to check it out, but Fluttershy thought it would be a good idea if you tagged along. So walking to your place we asked AJ and Rarity if they saw it, but they were busy so the didn't and we left them so they can get back to work and we tried to find Pinkie Pie, but Mr and Miss Cake said she was at cakes fest for the week and so here we are."

"Wow that was a long story." twilight said

"You never said to give you the short version." said RD "So you coming or not?"

"Sure." she said with no enthusiasm.

The three ponies started to go to the meadow, Rainbow Dash flying of course.

AT THE END OF THE MEADOWS

Sonic was still flying not looking where he was going.

"Sonic get down before you hurt yourself." Shade said with more sarcasm instead of worry.

Then a cyan colored pegasus crashed into Sonic. Both of them on hit the ground both confused from the crash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shade leaned over dazed Sonic and said "Told you so."

Xesial pushed Shade to the side and told Shade "To stop teasing your brother and help him up." but Shade gave a big no and stepped aside. Xesial was helping up Sonic, but he was under the other pegasus. Then another pegasus flew down asking Raindow Dash if she was alright and then started to help here up. Both of the pegasi were focused on helping their friend, but then looked up at each other staring at the other ones eyes not saying a word, but were interruped by a faint cough.

"Not to be a bother and ruin your staring contest, but I would like some help." said Sonic still under the cyan pegasus

Both of them snapped out of it and helped their friends. After getting up and shaking their head Sonic and Raindow being the cyan pegasus were pushing their head together and started arguing.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Rainbow yelled at Sonic

"Big idea? Your the one who flew into me." Sonic replied

"No not about that about stealing my mane style." Rainbow still yelling at Sonic

After that finally reply the two pegasi were separated my two different forms of magic. Twilight and Shade were the two who spilt them apart. Twilight walked up to the new ponies and said to Sonic

"Sorry about Raindow Dash she can he a hot head sometimes. So where did you all come from?"

"We're from Mob-" Sonic was cut off by the hoof of Shade telling Sonic he needs to keep this a secret. So Sonic gave an answer of not for around here.

"Oh ok" Twilight replied with some confusion "Also I've never seen another pegasus with Raindow's mane."

"Ya what's up with that?" RD rudely said

"I.. came.. here with it." said Sonic trying to hind the secret

"So you were born with it?" Rainbow asked. Sonic gave a nod "oh then sorry about that, but your a pegasus I've never seen you in cloudsdale."

"Well I'm a taught myself." Sonic replied

"Wow do you want to have a race?" Rainbow asked with joy but Twilight stopped "Now come on Rainbow we don't even know their names and your challenging them to a race. Where are your manners." Twilight said to Rainbow "So what are your names?"

"Well the black and red emo unicorn is Shadow." "Hey!" Shadow Yelled "The black and dark purple unicorn who is my smart bu comical brother Shade." "So he gets a good intro" Shadow interrupting Sonic "Black, mysterious, and quiet is Xesial, but last but not least is me Sonic the fastest alive."

"No way. I'm the best flier in all of Equestria. There is no way your the fastest. Can you do this?" Rainbow took off into the sky stopping up at the highest cloud line then she came back down with high speeds making a Sonic rainboom making a beautiful rainbow in the sky and then coming back down.

"So can you do a sonic rainboom?"

"A Sonic what now?"

"A Sonic rainboom."

Sonic gave a grin and then took off like a jet going higher then any pegasus have ever gone before.

"How high is he going?" (Note TL is speaking first and only talking to Shade.)

"He's been higher."

"Really?"

"yep"

"How high?"

"Space"

"So he is

astronaut."

"Nope"

"So how could he be in space he would have died from the lack of oxygen"

"Trust me he has"

"This is as far as I can go" Sonic said to Sonic Turned around and started flying straight down. Twilight, Rainbow or Shy never seen this before. Then (boom) a sonic rainboom appeared but Sonic keep going down.

"He supposed to fly up."

Sonic was still heading down then again Sonic had made another sonic rainboom then started flying up making a double sonic rainboom. The everyone in Equestria could see the rainbow every pony in awe. Sonic came back down look proud.

"I bet you've never done that." but after Sonic said that a line of dark clouds and lighting coming out of it Rainbow knew who it was and was in silent joy having a big smile on her face. Then a orange and yellow pegasus with a blue yellow suit with goggles and Rainbow went into a short fainted and got right back up.

"Hey there" The pegasus said "I'm Spitfire the leader of the wonderbolts and I saw that double sonic rainboom thinking it was you Rainbow Dash. So was it?

"Um no it wasn't" Rainbow said with a unhappy look

"So who did?" Rainbow pointed to the blue pegasus. Spitfire walked up to him asking him his he replied with Sonic

"So Sonic do you know how fast you can go?" Spitfire asked sonic

"No" Sonic said

"Well we have a why of testing that. We have something called the one mile wind speed. It when we test the top speed of pegasi who we think could join and I would like you and Rainbow Dash to try it."

"Huh" Sonic and Rainbow replied

"I think you can both possible join but you have to be over at least 150 over not on the dot. My record is 200, but the pegasus record is 300!"

"What?" Rainbow said with both shock and amazement "And who is Sky Screamer?"

"Sky Screamer was the best wonderbolt. He had a light grey body, a black mane, and jet as a cutie mark. He would out show everypony, but one day he was trying out a new dangerous, but it went totally wrong and he crashed into the ground seriously injured. We got him to pony care, but the doctor said the bones connecting the wings and the spine broke into to many fragment that they could piece back together and so he would never fly again. A week passed and SS was depressed knowing he could never fly again. Flying was his life, it was all her had and it was gone. So one night her went to the mountains and no pony saw him till a 2 days later at the base of the mountain the police said all his bones were broken, both lungs collapsed, and the skull was in more than 2. It was pony suicide and they said no pony could survived that fall." After that evrypony had at least a tear in there eye, but Shadow thinking that it was cool. Spitfire whipped the tears off and asked "So would you like to give it a try?" Both gave nod

Then they saw a purple dragon on the edge of ponyville yelling twi.

"Wait I haven't done heroin in years?" Shadow said with question to himself

"Twi! Twi! Did you see it that was amazing!" said the purple dragon

"Yes Spike I did."

"So what's going on?" Spike asked

"Sonic and Rainbow are trying out for the wonderbolts."

"Really? Wait who Sonic?"

"He is a new pegasus"

First was Rainbow Dash. She was back to the one mile point and bolted off giving it all see got. She got to the finish but the results were going to be said after Sonic. Sonic then got to the start point then dashed of going with high speeds stopping at the finish. Spitfire looked surprised she walk to them both show Rainbow she was at 125. Rainbow was not happy. She showed Sonic and he had 150 right on the dot. Both of them didn't pass.

Sonic got up and said "I can go faster than that." All the pegasi with in shock besides Xesial "Ya all I just need the Chaos emeralds"

"The Chaos emeralds?" Twilight asked

"Ya there are seven of them in the colors in red, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple and silver.

Spike knew want he was talking about "Are you talking about theses?" pulling out the chaos emeralds.

"Ya " Sonic said

"I was going to eat them but then I was going to give them to Rarity."

"Spike its theirs so give it to them." Twi said

Spike gave them to Sonic but the emeralds looked like necklaces and put them on the emeralds started to glow lifting up Sonic then a big burst of light shot out and Sonic was Super Sonic coming back down to the ground as a yellow shining pegasus.

"Nice costume change." said Spitfire

"I'm ready." Sonic said heading towards the start point. Sonic got ready as could ever be. They gave him the signal and Sonic Went down the trail with super speed and in a matter of seconds Sonic was there turning out of this super form. Spitfire's jaw was hanging down with utter shock and show everypony they were all stunned the reading said Sonic top wind speed was Four hundred fifty-five. No pony could believe it besides his brother. Spitfire walked up to Sonic and said that he broke the record and that he can join the wonderbolts.

Sonic closed his eyes and gave a smile. He opened them and said "It seems cool and all but I have to decline I like to fly more solo."

All of the equestria ponies were shocked and Rainbow heart broken

"Well send us a letter if you change your mind" and then Spitfire took off.

After Spitfire was out of site Rainbow Dash walked up to Sonic lifted up a hoof and hit across leaving a red mark that didn't hurt that much and then Rainbow took and a tear fell to the ground that came from her.

"What was that about?" Sonic asking Dash's friends

Fluttershy replied "Well as long as I can remember being friends with Rainbow Dash see always wanted to join the wonderbolts it was her dream and I think when you declined the offer it was like throwing away that dream right in her face."

"I didn't know" Sonic then thought to himself and asked twilight how to send letters.

"Why?" Twilight asked

"I owe Rainbow an apology."

Twi nodded

"And also where is her house?"

LATER AT RDs HOUSE

Rainbow was crying in her bed when she heard a knock. "Be there in a sec." Rainbow said while getting and whipping off her tears. He opened the door and saw Sonic.

"What are you doing her?" Rainbow asked

"I'm here to apologize" Sonic stated

Rainbow leaned at him and yelled with sadness "How could you? You just-"

She was cut by Sonic holding a box in front of her "and to give you this and I can understand why you hate me." Sonic turned around and started to away slowly. Rainbow at the door looked a the box. It was wrapped in a blue foil and had a yellow bow on it. She opened the box seeing a pair of goggles and an offical wonderbolts stunt uniform. Rainbow Dash had a tear in her eyes seeing a note, picked it and read it. The note said "Dear Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry for throwing away your dreams like that and saw that you were upset about it. So I sent a letter to the wonderbolts asking if you could join. They didn't put you in the main group, but they made you first back up, so if somepony can't make it for some reason they will send you the stunts and you will a wonderbolt. I'm sorry again for doing that. Hopefully be your friend, Sonic." After reading it she started to tear up more and ran out of her and chased after Sonic. She took a deep breath and yelled out Sonic's name. Sonic then turned around and saw the teared pegasus running after him. Rainbow gave him a big hug and cried on his shoulder.

"Thank you and sorry about before." Rainbow Dash said still crying a bit

"No problem. So were cool." Sonic replied

"Ya and yes your mine friend."


End file.
